


Tangles and Tresses

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira's treat for Yusuke is that he wants to wash and cut his hair
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 29





	Tangles and Tresses

“This is honestly a strange way to spend today but I’m not going to complain.” Yusuke admitted as Akira led the way to the bathroom. “And this is a strange request. Even for you Joker.” Akira only laughed at him as he picked up various bottles and towels. Yusuke paused outside of the large tub and eyed his boyfriend. “Are you certain that this isn’t going to turn into what I think?”

“You have reason to doubt me.” Akira waved a bottle in his direction with a laugh. “I mean… we don’t exactly behave when we’re in here right?” He teased. “But come on Yusuke.” He said softly. “Work with me here for a bit? This is what I want to do. Everything is going to be active and crazy with our friends later. You said you didn’t mind.”

“I don’t mind but I’m certainly curious. All the things you decide to do for today.” Yusuke had been treated to gifts, breakfast in bed and soft kisses. Now he was in their bathroom about to get his hair washed so Akira could cut and style it. “I know I’ve let it grow a bit…”

“And I love it.” Akira waved Yusuke towards the tub as he spoke. “I love that you’ve grown it out Yusuke. Don’t think otherwise.” He was gentle as he helped Yusuke out of his shirt then his pants. Yusuke tsked at Akira’s grin he pulled Yusuke’s boxers off and sent them flying. “I’m taking this seriously I swear I am.” He was gentle when he helped Yusuke into the tub. “Now this should be quick and fun.”

“Fun?” Yusuke murmured as he lay back. Akira’s hand were warm and steady. “These few years and this is the first time I’ve seen this from you.”

“You know my mom does hair right?” Akira said softly as he leaned over Yusuke. “I always liked hair but beyond dealing with my own- well I like looking and I know enough.” He snorted. “I told you when I was a kid I ran about knowing how to do most of what my mom did right? That’s where I learned how to cut and wash hair. Style wigs too.” Akira snickered. “Man that should have been a useful skill as a phantom thief but somehow that never came up.”

Warm water washed over Yusuke’s scalp before Akira’s gentle hands were trailed through his hair. “It’s still going to be long.” Akira teased. “But I think a few trails to your waist is all you can bare.”

“You can do as you like.” Yusuke smiled and Akira laughed. “I trust you.”

“I know you do.” Akira leaned over to softly kiss him. “I love you too.” His hands continued to work before he pulled back. “Now to get this clean and then comes the really fun part.”

“Should I mind the time?” Akira’s hands were lulling his body to a relaxed state.

“It’s not going to take that long.” Akira murmured softly. “So don’t worry about it.” His hands worked and Yusuke’s eyes drifted closed as Akira applied conditioner and then began to comb. It was so gentle that he found himself drifting off.

X

“Hm.” He was no longer in the bathroom that was the first thing Yusuke realized. They were on their bed. Before he could sit up Akira placed one arm on his chest. He was in Akira’s lap. Or at least his head was in Akira’s lap as they lay on the bed. Now that he was aware Yusuke could feel Akira drying his hair. “You’re awake.” Akira chuckled softly. “Enjoy the nap Fox?”

“That was far more pleasant than I expected.” Yusuke admitted as he felt Akira rubbing his hair. “You’re finished?” He paused as he contemplated their bedroom. “You carried me here?” He was amused. “That must have been fun for you.”

“It’s not the first time but this was a different situation to the usual.” Akira murmured softly. “I did try to wake you but you deserve your rest. It’s your day. If you want to spend it sleeping that’s on you.” He snickered. “However, it was fun working while watching your sleeping face.” There was a thump from behind them. Akira must have thrown the towel in the waste basket. “You’re almost dry too. want me to get a mirror?”

“I think.” Yusuke slowly sat up and Akira let him. He tilted his head. “I feel lighter but not alarmingly lighter.” He shook out his hair before he paused. “My hair’s…”

“I treated it while I was at it. The stuff Mom sent.” Akira laughed. “That was also your birthday gift from her but there’s like a ton of other things she sent Yusuke.”

“My hair feels…” Yusuke mused before he eased off their bed. He stopped before the full-length mirror before he paused. “Akira.” He smiled at his reflection. “You seem to have a gift.” His hair curled at the ends and while it was lighter to the feel it didn’t look that way. If anything, his hair framed him better than it had before. It was amusing that this was the first time his boyfriend had used this talent but Yusuke had been so busy. That was how his hair had gotten this long in the first place.

“Slave labour for mom.” Akira joked as he stood behind Yusuke. He wrapped his arms around him as they contemplated Yusuke’s reflection. Akira’s gaze showed smugness and pride. A little deeper in that smile was the cocky smile that Yusuke always related to Joker. He reached back to hold Akira in place before he tilted so he could kiss Akira.

“The things you do and the things that you show.” Yusuke admitted when he pulled back. “I fell for your spirit and your smile and I can’t imagine a day that I don’t feel thankful we found each other.”

“Pretty sure it was you finding Ann.” Akira teased before he sank his hands into Yusuke’s hair. “I love it and you so much. You’re beautiful no matter what Fox.” He whispered before he pulled Yusuke back down for a kiss. What Yusuke whispered back he knew Akira wouldn’t have caught because they were stumbling back to the bed. The other celebrations could wait.


End file.
